botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle
Stats *'Name: '''Annabelle McKaid *'Occupation: 'Psychologist *'Age: '25 *'Demeanor: 'Visionary *'Domitor: '''Colin McCry Background Annabelle was born is Minneapolis, MN to a very wealthy family and lived quite a priviliged life. Though her parents didn't believe in catering to their daughters every need, she grew up learning how to fend for herself, and to not depend too much on anyone. Her growing appitite for knowlege was almost unquenchable. Seeming to always be head long into any books she could find, her parents had bought near a whole library over the years. Its only natural that she wouod be far ahead of every other child in school, excelling in almost every acedemic study, and by the age of 15 she had graduated high school and been accepted into Harvard, Yale and Princeton. She left immediately once she choose Harvard. To be accepted into one of the countries most prestigious schools at such a young age seemed a godsend. She dove right in, getting 2 Bachelors degrees in 2 years, and a Masters in Psychology/Philosophy and another in Acedemics in another 3. She found the study into people minds and personality very interesting Things seemed like they couldn't get any better, but then the worst happened. Her parents died... mysteriously. And it almost drove her crazy. After a few months hiatus from school, she went back, but with a new resolve. She began to look into the darker parts of the world. Life. Death. And everything in between. She bought an apartment in Boston and brought her library. Even managing to expand it, including a new addition of all the Occult books she could get her hands on. A year later she Enrolls in the University of Massachusetts for Occult studies while she kept studying at Harvard for a PHD. in Psychology. That i where she happened to take a class from a Professor who only seemed to work weekend nights every once in awhile, and he was just as passionate about the Occult as she was. She caught him escaping out the back door and asked him if he had time to talk to her. Just as he was telling her no, he saw something in her eyes that made him change his mind. The next couple months they spent a lot of time together, though he always seemed so withdrawn and secretive, and for some reason would only meet her in the middle of the night, they grew fond of each other, and she began suddenly liking him more and more very quickly. Almost supernaturally. But after all of that, he asked her to join him in his travels across the country and she said yes without hesitation. FLASH FORWARD A YEAR OR TWO: They were almost inseparable. And she was learning more now than she could ever imagine. He had told her his "secret" about being a Vampire... and even his Name (Colin McCry). But there was someone after him. And they always seemed to be on the move. Never staying in one place for too long. But she didn't mind, she was getting to see a lot of places she normally wouldn't have given a second thought to. And she was invited into a world she never knew existed. But then the fateful day came, and they were brutally attacked by Colin's enemy. From where Annabelle stood, they were going to lose... and badly. But just as it was looking like the final blows were at hand, Colin made her run, beside her absolution to stay, it seemed completely out of her control that she HAD to leave. But she did. He promised that if he survived this, he would find her and get her back. And now she waits, hoping that he did actually find a way out of that, and that he would come back for her. She did love him after all. To fill her time, she became a psychologist. Category:Mortals Category:Ghouls